love you to the moon and back
by capsbb
Summary: Jane and Kurt have begun preparations for the arrival of their daughter. They hadn't planned on telling anyone yet, but Tasha and Patterson have always had a knack for surprising them.


**A/N: My first Blindspot fic. Sorry if it sucks. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Work Text:

He finds her in the nursery.

Jane is sitting on the floor, wearing an old pair of shorts and a faded FBI t-shirt, her hair pushed back behind a bandana and paintbrush and palette in hand. She has various flecks smudged on her face, but her grin eclipses everything else he might see. She'd started working on the mural for Ava's room a month after they found out she was pregnant, insisting that she was going to get it finished before she blew up to the point she couldn't even see her toes. For the short amount of time she'd been working, she made a huge amount of progress. Or at least, that's the way it seemed to Kurt.

It was a gorgeous piece, styled to look like a dusky forest. Where they planned to place her crib however, two animals were silhouetted. One was a doe, peeking from behind the trees and angled as though to watch the crib gracefully. The second was a wolf, sitting patiently on its haunches, and he knew that this one was there to watch their daughter vigilantly; protectively. The imagery actually threatened to bring tears to his eyes; Jane was painting them into her mural, positioned to always watch over their little girl.

She looked up then, and if possible her smile grew brighter. "Hey," she said as she got to her feet, "I didn't see you there." She placed her things down on the floor and padded over to him, slipping into his arms easily.

Kurt held her tightly to him, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head. Her green eyes sparkled up at him.

"So what do you think? It's not quite finished yet, but-oomph!"

He cut her off with a fierce kiss, one hand tangling in her hair. Jane moaned slightly and opened her mouth to him, her own hand stretching up to cup his cheek. When he finally broke away, she was breathless and flushed, her eyes dark with arousal as she looked up at him and licked her lips.

"It's perfect, Jane. It's absolutely perfect," he told her, and she smiled gently, bumping his nose with her own.

"As I was trying to say before you so rudely interrupted me," she said cheekily, turning in his arms so her back was to his front, "I'm going to put her name right there, above the crib but between the two animals." She pointed to where she had outlined the letters on the wall, smiling proudly.

He hummed in agreement, and Jane rested her head back against his shoulder happily, twining their fingers together and bringing them down to cup her barely-there bump.

"This still all feels like a dream sometimes," she said, rubbing her thumb back and forth against his hand.

Kurt snorted slightly into her hair. "Best damn dream I've ever had," he replied, dropping a kiss to her neck.

Jane shook her head with a chuckle. "True. Best damn dream ever," she echoed, turning in his arms to look up at him seriously. "You really have made me so happy, Kurt. I don't think I can ever remember being this happy."

He almost made an amnesiac joke, but thought better of it. It wouldn't do to have her misinterpret him and think that he was making fun of her feelings. Instead he smiled down at her, touching his forehead to hers.

"And you have made me the happiest man ever. And I can't wait to raise this baby with you, Jane," he murmured, grinning when she tiptoed to kiss him again. It turned passionate very quickly, and Jane moaned against his mouth when he reached down to palm her ass.

They were interrupted by incessant knocking on the door and Kurt pulled away with a groan. "I am going to go get rid of whoever that is and when I get back we are going to continue right where we left off," he grumbled, stealing another kiss before turning to go answer the door.

Jane shook her head fondly, turning and reaching down to pick up her paintbrush to finish the branch of the tree she'd been painting before Kurt appeared. The quiet of the little room was suddenly interrupted when she heard muffled voices coming down the hall. Before she had a chance to say anything, Tasha and Patterson burst into the room, Kurt following with an irritated look.

"Jane! You promised you'd come out with us today, remember? We were gonna go shopping, grab dinner and drinks? The whole girls' night stuff? I mean, I know you're married and everything now, but you can still have fun without your husband," Tasha demanded as soon as she caught sight of the tattooed woman. Jane stared wide-eyed at the two women, who were slowly taking in their friend and what she was doing.

"Oh. My. God." Patterson whispered, the largest mega-watt grin growing on her face. "Oh my God! You guys are pregnant! Oh my god, this is so fantastic!" she squealed, rushing forwards to hug Jane tightly and congratulating her.

Zapata punched Kurt in the arm with a grin. "Way to go, Weller, I'm gonna be an aunt," she said happily, and Kurt rubbed the tender spot on his arm and accepted her hug right after.

"How long have you guys known?" Patterson asked as she let go of Jane.

"A little over a month," the tattooed woman replied, biting her lip. She couldn't handle lying to Patterson, not with the puppydog eyes she was giving her.

"A whole month?! How could you not tell us?" Zapata asked, smacking Kurt's arm again.

"Ow! What's with your abuse, woman?" he grumbled.

"We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little longer," Jane said as Kurt came to stand next to her, wrapping one arm around her middle. "We would have told you eventually."

"Well, this calls for celebratory drinks!" Tasha crowed happily, only to be interrupted by Kurt's cough. He was wearing a mischievous grin on his face when she turned to him.

"You know, Tasha, since Jane can't drink, then I think none of us should," he told her and Tasha deflated.

"Oh, you're no fun. But seriously, we should celebrate. How about a nice dinner at say six? I'll even invite Reade and see how long it takes for him to figure it out," she replied, a grin growing on her face again.

Jane shook her head with a fond sigh. "Sounds great, Tash. I know this kid has me currently starving," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, I just realised that we get to plan your baby shower! This is going to be so much fun," Patterson gushed and Jane only looked mildly horrified as she continued to spew facts and ideas in her excited rambling.

"Okay, okay, Patterson. Come on, let's go shopping and then we'll meet back up with these lovebirds for dinner," Tasha finally said.

The blonde nodded, already planning which baby stores they could stop in when they went shopping. "I mean, come on, how else am I gonna show them that I'm the best aunt ever?" she asked as they left the apartment, bickering.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, turning so he could envelop her in a proper hug. "Those two. You literally can't live with or without them," he mumbled.

Jane sighed as she sank further into his embrace happily. "You know you love them," she teased, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Not as much as I love you," he muttered, raising one hand to run his thumb along her cheek. She smiled, pressing a kiss to the pad of his finger when it traced her mouth.

"I love you too," she replied, and she'll never get tired of they way his eyes literally light up when she says those words; the way his entire being radiates happiness. He steals another kiss, and surprised her by dropping to his knees.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed kisses to her stomach. "And I love you, Ava," he said softly, and Jane felt tears well in her eyes at the gesture, running her fingers through his hair.

Her heart felt like it would burst with love, but she wouldn't have it any other way. One look at Kurt as he murmured to her tummy told her that he felt the same. If there was one thing she knew for sure it was that their daughter would be the most loved little girl on the planet.


End file.
